1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dispenser racks and displays therefore, and more particularly, to a compact, easy to assemble, easy to load and unload multiple chute dispenser with an integrated display.
2. Description of Related Art
Gravity feed dispensers have been used in the product dispensing markets, i.e., grocery stores, supermarkets, convenience marts and department stores, to provide on shelf storage, automatic rotation of stock, easy access for customers. The principal of operation is quite simple. The products are arranged on a rack which is inclined to horizontal such that when a customer removes one product at an end of a row of products, the entire row of products indexes forward one location equivalent to one product. Rollers are known to ease movement of the product.
One disadvantage of prior art gravity feed dispensers is that such devices are integrated into racks useful only for granting feed applications. Prior art gravity feed dispensers are not designed to be used in connection with standard shelving already in place at the retailer. As a result, the retailer must invest in additional specialized racks in order to provide a gravity feed apparatus.
Another disadvantage of prior art gravity feed dispensers is that they must be reloaded from the backside or topside thereof. As a result, gravity feed dispensers are usually not disposed in a back-to-back orientation. As a result, valuable floor space is wasted and the cost of operation is increased for the retailer.
Yet another disadvantage of prior art gravity feed dispensers is the customer's inability to return unwanted product. If a customer removes a product and then decides not to purchase, there is nowhere for the customer to replace the product in the gravity feed device. The row of product is too heavy for the customer to push back in order to reinsert the unwanted product. As a result, unwanted product is placed on shelves in other portions of the store. Costs associated with reshelving the unwanted product are incurred by the retailer.
Thus, there remains a need in the art for a compact, easy to assemble, easy to load and reload multi-chute gravity feed dispenser having an integrated display.